Bolo
by Madcat
Summary: A Bolo unit in the future has serious AI problems.


Ranma 1/2 & Bolo crossover fic.  
By Madcat  
  
Disclaimer: I own no rights to Ranma 1/2, Bolos, or any anime I might mention. This work is a salute to the creations of others and in no way will I earn money from my work.  
  
... ... Bolo subsystem  
..." "...Bolo AI  
[ ] Author's clarification  
  
Author's Note: DIFFERENT from any RANMA fanfic every wrote. A Bold but true statement.   
If might get a little confusing by the Bolo's AI will have two voices. The conscious AI and the machine side [or subsystems].   
  
***CHALLENGE***   
THIS IS A CHALLENGE FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO TAKE UP THIS CONCEPT AND RUN WITH IT.  
USE THE PREVIOUS STORY OR WRITE SOMETHING COMPLETELY NEW, BUT I LIKE TO SEE   
IF ANYONE TAKE SpEND THE TIME ON THIS, THAT I THINK IT DESERVES.   
THE GUANTLET IS THROWN DOWN. WILL YOU ACCEPT?-MADCAT  
  
  
  
Planet: Ninem  
Year: 4247  
  
War had come to the once peaceful colony world of Ninem. One week previously an unknown race attacked the colony world and been repulsed with heavy loses on both sides. On the world frantic measures were being undertaken to ensure the defense of the planet.  
  
Somewhere on Ninem...  
  
"Are you sure about this Lt.," the technician said.  
  
"We have our orders, we are to get this unit ready for action," Lt. Cates replied.  
  
"My crew can get it mobile and the Hellbore working, but we can't fix the damage to the AI processors or  
the holographic memory," the tech replied. "So even if we get him patched up, his AI systems may be to fried to work. Besides his commander is dead and we don't have the Regimental passwords to..."  
  
"Do what you can," Cates replied cutting the tech off. The tech saluted before storming off.   
  
After the tech left to brief his crew, Cates turned his attention back to Ranma. Ranma was a Mark XXVII bolo of the 34th Heavy Cavalry. Ranma was a five thousand tons of metal with the best AI human minds could produce.   
  
Ranma had been in route to the Cerses front, when the unit was order to Ninem. Ranma had been the deciding factor in pushing the enemy from the planet the first time. Ranma's Hellbore cannon was responsible for destroying four of the five enemy troopships in orbit around the planet. Ranma had finally succumbed to enemy naval fire before the aliens had withdrawn. Ranma's commanding officer, Major Michael, had died in Ranma's command couch during the battle.  
  
Cates stared at the battered war-horse looming in the hangar. Regimental insignia and honors had survived the fighting and shown defiantly on Ranma's armor. "Without Ranma we're dead when the aliens return," Cates muttered to himself.   
  
  
Somewhere in Ranma's damaged AI...  
  
...Error 112...  
...Attempting to Bypass...  
...Critical Failure...  
...Restart...  
...Initiate Emergency Sequence Oscar...  
...Critical Failure...  
...Restart...  
...Initiate Emergency Sequence Papa...  
...Status. Successful....  
...AI Repair started...  
...Searching Memory...  
...Damage Encountered. Bypassing...  
...Damage Encountered. Bypassing...  
...Damage Encountered. Bypassing...  
...Damage Encountered. Bypassing...  
...Booting AI module 01....  
...Error in AI module 01 section 004 to 039...  
...Repair started...  
  
Unknown to the service crew outside the Bolo unit Ranma began attempting to repair his fractured memory. It has been said memories make a man... But what happens when the deadliest weapon known by man has no memories. The damaged machine finds a name within it's memories. ...Ranma...  
  
...Cross referencing 'Ranma'...  
...Reference found auxiliary memory modules 040072 through 040074...  
  
Bolo units are generally named according to their production code by their first command officer. So unit RML034 might gain the name Rommel. Major Michael named RMN061 bolo unit as Ranma after an obscure fictional character from the late 20th century. Michael's had developed a fascination with the Ranma 1/2 series as a child and continued his interest until his death. So Bolo unit Ranma auxiliary memory [memory used to store non-vital information] was full of information on the Ranma series.  
  
...Extrapolating data from auxiliary memory modules 040072 through 040074.  
...Repairing AI module 01 sections 004 to 039...  
  
Four day's later in Ranma's AI...  
  
...Initiate Status procdure...  
...Sensor indicate a 2.43 meter crater above section AC32.  
...Anomalies found in right foretrack...  
...Contra-gravity systems not responding...  
...Battle screen systems not responding...  
...Weapon inventory...  
  
Elsewhere in Ranma's AI Modules...  
  
Lines of code and repairs were being made to lines of code with interesting results.   
  
Back in the real world...  
  
"Sir, we can't get to Ranma's AI core," a tech told Cates. "We can't open the access hatches without the passcode. Any attempt and Ranma will overload his reactor destroying everything in ten kilometers."  
  
"Repair what you can. Priorities to weapons, armor, and battle screens," Cates replied.  
  
One week later...  
  
"Sir," a noncom yelled at Cates.  
  
"Report," Cates said as he continued to read status reports on Ranma.  
  
"Early warning satellites have detected a large gravitational bubble forming in space, sir" the noncom  
replied. "Command ordered all units to ready status."  
  
"Use emergency repair codes and activate Ranma," Cates told the noncom.  
  
"Sir," the noncom replied. "Permission to speak freely."  
  
"Granted," Cates replied.  
  
"Ranma's AI is shot. And attempting to use the emergency codes may initiate anti-tampering protocols. We can't even get inside to run him manually."  
  
"So he'll kill us all if we activate him," Cates said. "But if we don't get him running, we're dead anyway." Bolos were programmed to be completely loyal to humans and to avoid injuring human's at all cost unless order by their human commander. The one exception was protocols designed to keep the bolo from being tampered with. A machine capable of destroying all life on a planet couldn't be allowed to be tampered with by a unauthorized personel.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Ranma's AI...  
  
...Initiate Status Report...  
...Status: AI 67%...  
...Rebooting AI processors 2 through 4...  
...Status: Processors 1 through 4 operational...  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Use emergency codes now," Cates order to the neverous tech.  
  
Inside Ranma...  
  
..."ZZZZZZZ"....  
  
...Incorrect password received...  
  
..."What the hell? What password?"...  
  
...Incorrect Password...  
...Initiate Battle mode...  
  
..."What f------ password? What's battle mode?"...  
  
  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"O' Shit, He's pissed," a tech yelled studying Ranma's readouts. The tech's computer crashes under the enormous mountain of info it receives from Ranma.   
  
"What...," Cates asked?  
  
Dozens of tiny hatches opened on Ranma's armored hull to allow sensors to scan the outside environment. Over a dozen antipersonal weapons automatically aimed themselves on the few unlucky techs in the hanger.   
  
A loud voice echoed through the hangar, "What the hell is going on? I want answers now."  
  
Cates slowly realized the bolo hadn't reduced them to hamburger. He slowly approached Ranma and spoke. "Ranma, Its Lt. Cates of the Ninem planetary militia. Major Michael's is dead [so they assumed]. The aliens are launching a new attack on the planet..."  
  
"Listen I don't know, who the hell you. I sure as hell don't know anything about aliens or some Major. I  
just want to know where the hell am I and what the hell is this voice in the back of my head."  
  
Cates slowly swallowed as the massive hellbore aligned itself with his skull. "Your on the colony world Ninem. You were in route to the Cerses front, when you were diverted here to protect the planet from an alien attack."  
  
"Freaking great," the bolo's voice echoed through the massive concrete hanger. "This has got to be the old ghoul's or the freaks handiwork." The large bore of the hellbore slowly moved away from Cates' skull.  
  
The few remaining technicians in the room were slowly making their way to the door. They didn't want to have anything to do with an insane Bolo.  
  
"Why does these things always happen to me. Did I offend a kami so badly in a past life. I swear more shit has happened to me since...," the bolo unit continued the fill the hangar with cursing for several more minutes.  
  
Cates finally had enough and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and yelled, "Will you shut the hell up!"  
  
The large barrel of the hellbore re-aligned with his head. Cates tried to calm himself as the most powerful weapon on the planet was pointed at him. "What," the bolo asked?  
  
"What about the aliens," Cates asked? "Your functional aren't you. Get out there and stop them!"  
  
"Listen buddy, I'm not a soldier. I'm a martial artist, who can't even feel his body right now. My vision is pretty messed up. I can see in 360 degrees at once, thats kinda different. Hell if I concentrate I can see your bone structure. "  
  
Cates eye's open wide with fear. "Not only was the planet being attacked. But he was in a room with a bolo, that thought it was a human.  
  
"What is this," Ranma voice asked?  
  
The room was filled with thunder as an anti-infantry repeater blew a series of foot deep craters in the hangar's walls. Cates hit the floor and covered his head. As he was peppered with small pieces of concrete.  
  
"Ooops, sorry about that. At least I known what a MK42 anti-personnel laser does."  
  
Cates realized something and screamed, "don't fire the hellbore in here."  
  
"Oh yeah. I was about to ask about that. I got hundreds of voices in the back of my head. One of the louder ones says, "400 Hellbore needles, 480 rounds for 240cm howitzers, 12 VLS missiles, 100% power for all MK 42, and 100% screens."  
  
"Let's try this," Ranma said. Cates eyes rolled up in his head as he fainted. A single laser bolt flew from a port mounted MK 42 punched through the center of a sign 200 meters away at the far end of the hanger. "Cool," Ranma though to himself, I known how to aim.  
  
The massive bolo unit maneuvered slowly around the unconscious Cates and towards the hanger door. This is pretty cool, whatever I think this thing does. Let's see what do I look like," he thought to himself. A plan floated in his mind of a large tank like object. The object almost looked liked like a battleship except for having only one large turret. "Well dosen't that just suck," he muttered. "I couldn't get stuck in some cool mecha. I get stuck in a moving brick. Hell I prefer to be stuck in a damn Eva..."  
  
"Multiple objects entered his field as vision as they entered the edge of planets atmosphere. A small voice in the back of his head identified them as forty fighter tentively called Alpha's by the local militia. List of numbers were ignored as Ranma focused on the fighters.  
  
"Let's see what this does," Ranma said with a smile [if he could smile]. The hellbore pointed into the sky and a column of fire erupted into the air. Thirty seven fighters flicker and disappeared as the column of fire passed through them.  
  
"Well that was simple," Ranma thought.  
  
Boom  
  
A hill near Ranma disappeared as Ranma detected more objected entering the atmosphere. Six hundred 'alpha' fighters and three large alien ships were entering the atmosphere.  
  
"Oh hell!"  
  
  
THE End.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I end this here for several reasons.   
THIS IS A CHALLENGE FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO TAKE UP THIS CONCEPT AND RUN WITH IT.  
USE THE PREVIOUS STORY OR WRITE SOMETHING COMPLETELY NEW, BUT I LIKE TO SEE   
IF ANYONE TAKE SEND THE TIME ON THIS, THAT I THINK IT DESERVES.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
